To Have and To Hold
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: Wedding fever hits Holby! *Features all of the present cast and my OC*
1. Chapter 1

The small envelope landed on Zoe's doormat with a plop. She heard it from the kitchen where she was eating her breakfast. She then heard Nick clattering down the stairs so she shouted to him.

"Could you grab the post on your way past?"

"What did your last slave die of?" Nick shouted back cheekily.

"Exhaustion. Now get the post!"

Nick grabbed the envelope and dropped it on the kitchen side next to where Zoe was stood.

"Thanks." She picked it up with her perfectly manicured nails, which didn't go unnoticed by Nick, and began to tear it open.

"Where did you get the money to get those done?" Nick asked, nodding his head at Zoe's nails.

"A woman has to look her best Nick."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You're not going to get an answer either."

"I didn't think so." Nick started to make some toast but turned arounf quickly when he heard Zoe scream.

"Aww! Oh my God!"

"What is it?!"

"They're getting married!"

"I thought there was a mad axe murderer in the house or something!"

"Oh Nick, they're getting married! It's a wedding invitation!" Zoe squealed.

"Who's getting married?"

"Tom and Meg!"

"Good for them."

"Come on," said Zoe, practically dragging Nick towards the shoe rack where she grabbed her heels and began strapping them on. "Get your shoes on, we need to get to work."

"Why this early?" Nick moaned, shocked that Zoe actually wanted to go to work. She was the worst morning person he'd ever met.

"I need to get a fairly decent gossip before my shift starts!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zoe squealed, pouncing on Meg and Tom as soon as they arrived.

"I knew you'd be more excited if you found out this way," Meg laughed. "I was wondering, would you like to be my maid of honour?"

"I'd love to!"

"Be careful, all this excitement's going to make her faint," Nick laughed as he shook Tom's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Mr Jordan," they both replied.

"Getting married eh?" Lenny shouted as he entered the department.

"Yep," Tom called back. "You better start writing your speech."

"Eh?"

"Well, if you're going to be my best man..."

"Best man?! Me? Thanks mate!"

Tom and Meg could hardly move for people offering them congratulations. Neither of them could stop grinning and only felt more excited when they told the selected people that it was the hen and stag nights that weeked.

"I don't want a stripper or anything like that," they had both said.

"Of course not, I understand that," Zoe had replied before muttering to Louise when Meg had gone, "never mind, book him anyway."

Lenny had gone for the more direct approach. "You're joking? Mate, the minute you asked me to be your best man, you signed up to having a stripper!"

"No stripper Lenny."

"No Tom, you're having a stripper. You can't deprive the rest of us from that!"

* * *

"Are you two ok to come to a dress fitting in two days?" Meg asked Zoe and Tamzin, who were her bridesmaids.

They both sad that it would be great.

"The colour scheme's purple and I've found you both the most beautiful dresses, you're going to love them."

"Have you found your dress yet?" Tamzin asked.

"No, I'm choosing it on the same day you two get yours," Meg replied.

"You'd best get looking," Zoe ordered.

"Yes mum," Meg answered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the dress fitting and Meg was a bag of nerves.

"What if I can't find anything?" she fretted, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"You will," Zoe and Tamzin reassured her.

"I hope so," Meg answered.

"Has Tom got his suit yet?" Zoe asked.

"Yep. He went with Lenny yesterday. I haven't seen it yet though."

Tamzin stopped playing with Hetti in the back of the car and looked up. "I bet he'll look really fit."

"Excuse me!" Meg laughed, shooting a look at Tamzin through her car's mirror. "He's off limits!"

"I can enjoy looking at him from afar. It's healthy competition," Tamzin laughed.

"Hetti won't want to hear you talking about her dad like that!" Zoe laughed.

"She's too young to understand!" Tamzin replied, struggling to contain her laughter.

Meg flicked on the radio and began to hum along to the music.

"It feels like a perfect night," she sang.

"To dress up like hipsters," Tamzin joined in.

"And make fun of our exes," Zoe sang along.

"Oh oh, oh oh," they all sand together.

They laughed hysterically and carried on singing.

"We're probably terrifying poor little Hetti," Zoe gasped.

"We're a bad influence," said Tamzin, grabbing Hetti's tiny hand.

"We're here!" Meg called out in a sing song voice. "Right, I want you all to be good and don't touch anything!"

Tamzin laughed. "I can't promise anything!"

Meg couldn't wait to show Zoe and Tamzin their dresses, they were really lovely, but she was still nervous that she wouldn't be able to find a dress for herself. She knew what type of dress she wanted but she hadn't chosen the which exact one she was going to have.

They walked into the shop and a small bell tinkled above their heads.

"Hi," said an assistant. "I'm Charlotte. Which one of you's the lucky bride?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"That'll be this one," said Zoe, pushing Meg forward.

"Ok," said Charlotte. "Do you want the bridesmaids to try on their dressess first or would you like to find your's?"

"They can try their's on first," Meg answered. "I can't wait to see what they look like!"

"We want to see what you look like!" Tamzin exclaimed.

Meg sat down with Hetti on her knee while Charlotte led Zoe and Tamzin into the changing rooms, taking them their dresses a few seconds later.

"Oh Meg, it's beautiful," Zoe gasped.

"Great choice!" Tamzin called.

The dresses were light purple in colour, with silver glittery thin straps, were floor length and didn't have much decoration apart from a flower made from a darker purple at the left hand side on the waist.

A few seconds later, Zoe and Tamzin stepped out of their cubicles and revealed their dresses. Zoe looked utterly glamourous with her matching high heels;Tamzin a bit less so in her grubby converse.

"Don't worry," she laughed. "I won't be wearing these on the day!"

Ten minutes later Zoe and Tamzin were changed again and ready to help Meg find her dream wedding dress. They walked around the small boutique examining all of the dresses but Meg couldn't find anything that really stood out.

"Have you found anything yet?" Charlotte asked brightly. She reminded Meg of Chantelle from one of the wards.

"No, not yet," Meg replied.

"You will do though," Tamzin said.

"You've just got to keep looking," Zoe urged.

Meg suddenly stopped and looked at the dress directly in front of her.

"Right guys, I think I've found the dress."

"It's beautiful."

"If I ever get married, I want that dress."

"Tough," Meg laughed. "It's mine now. Excuse me, Charlotte? Can I try this one on please?" 


	5. Chapter 5

The dress was simple yet effective. It was white, the bodice had a small bit of beaded decoration, it was floor length and strapless.

Meg slipped it on in one of the changing rooms and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that it was the one. She loved it.

"Are you ready?" Tamzin called. She and Zoe couldn't wait to see what it looked like.

"Nearly," Meg called back as she did one last twirl in front of the mirror. She was ready.

Meg left the changing room and went and stood in front of Tamzin and Zoe, who had Hetti on her knee.

"I love it!"

"It's beautiful!"

"This is the one," Meg said, as she ran her hands over the smooth fabric. "I know it is."

"So that's your something new," said Zoe. "What are you going to use for the others?"

"Something old-my locket. Blue underwear?" Meg laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to borrow."

"A garter?" Tamzin laughed.

"I think I'll go for some blue jewellery or something," Meg laughed back.

"We'd better get going soon," Zoe said. "Me and Tamzin have got a hen party to organise."

"Why am I terrified about that?" Meg asked.

"It's going to be amazing," Tamzin told her. "I can't wait and it's not even my party."

"I'll go and get changed then," Meg replied.

"This is going to be the hen party to end all hen parties," Tamzin giggled as she plotted with Zoe. 


End file.
